


Watching the rain

by Titti



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan watches the rain fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the rain

Logan watches the rain fall. He's lucky that his father chose this room. He can focus on something other than the thick leather falling over his back, making that 'thud' noise that imprints beneath the skin and into his flesh.

Logan watches the rain fall quietly, like the tears of pain and humiliation on his face. He never cries, never sobs. He hates his father too much to give him that satisfaction. When his father is done, Logan grabs his shirt and wipes the tears with it before pulling it on.

Logan watches the rain fall; he hates the rain.


End file.
